


What'cha Got?

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve decided you’re allowed to say it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What'cha Got?

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #485 "prompt"

“Hi, Abby,” said Bishop, as she entered the lab. “Any luck with the evidence?”

“Yes,” the other woman replied. “And I’ve decided you’re allowed to say it.”

“Say what?”

“ _What’cha got, Abs_ ,” said Abby. “Gibbs has always said it. Tony caught on pretty quick. McGee is… well, he’s special. But I thought you should know that you’re allowed to say it, too.”

Bishop smiled. “That’s really sweet, Abby.”

“So,” the scientist prompted. “C’mon, let’s hear it!”

“Okay,” agreed Bishop. She squared her shoulders, only partially managing not to smile. “What’cha got, Abs?”

Abby grinned back. “I was hoping you’d ask…”

THE END


End file.
